Kagerou Days Heat Haze Days
by Kagerou0815
Summary: Hong Kong has a nightmare in where Iceland dies, but it seems to repeat all over again once he wakes up. Kagerou Days by Jin (Shizen teki no P), Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya. HongIce friendship (or more if you want), UsUk if you squint tightly and mentions of countries being gay. Also contains light DenNor, because I like it. Warning: Character Death, mutiple times.


**First of all, I want to say I don't own this idea. The story and song are by Jin. The original PV is by Shidu and the fanmade one that really helped me understand what's going on is by WanNyanPuu (WoofMeowOink). Hetalia is obviously not owned by me ._. For those who haven't heard of this song before, this is the PV by WanNyanPuu: watch?v=A7KNYk4f3XQ **

**(Before anyone begins to be a smartarse, yes, I know the PV says: "This is real" and I said "It's not a lie/dream", but in the song this is what she literally sings so shut it)**

**Well, enjoy it I guess. Oh, and if you don't get it: it is a time loop. **

* * *

**_"It was August the 15th, I remember it very clearly…"_**

* * *

Today, Iceland was meeting up with Hong Kong after the world meeting. Hong Kong left earlier because he couldn't stand England's rants about his old colonies and America didn't make things any better. He asked China if he could leave early, and surprisingly, China said yes, but only if he promised not to fall asleep again. Heh, China must've missed seeing Hong Kong crossing his fingers behind his back again.

"Finally, it's over" said a stern voice across the hall.

"Yeah, all they do is argue about old stuff that happened decades ago. Want to go outside for a change?" Hong Kong asked as he offered Iceland some water. Iceland agreed and they soon stood outside of the building.

"So, how are your brother and his stalker doing lately?" Honk Kong laughed while taking a sip from his cup. Iceland shrugged and cleared his throat.

"Norway is doing fine, even though he still insists that I call him 'Big Brother'. I don't get why he would want me to day that anyway, and the rest only supports him. Denmark is also doing great, he recovered nicely and his face doesn't have a huge mark of Norway's hand on it anymore. He told everyone it was worth it, so…"

"What was worth it?"

"He got a mistletoe and lured Norway into his trap."

Hong Kong laughed. Iceland first looked a bit angry, but then couldn't help but join his friend. Mr Puffin showed up too. They started talking about how almost everyone seemed to be gay and how this was all Hungary's fault. Iceland soon started to complain about the weather.

"But, you know…I kind of hate summer though" he started to whisper. Mr Puffin was sitting on his shoulder and started to look curious.

"Is it because it's mostly cold in your country?" Honk Kong asked, starting to get a little suspicious. Iceland didn't whisper to himself often, and mostly it didn't mean good news.

"Yeah, that's it." Iceland said quickly, crossing his arms. Because of this Mr Puffin flew away, and Iceland started to chase it.

"Come back, you annoying bird!" He yelled, not looking at the road he's crossing. Honk Kong spotted a big truck coming towards his friend. He ran after Iceland, not thinking about what he is doing.

"ICELAND! LOOK OUT!" He yelled, trying to pull him back. Iceland turned around and saw a truck coming. He froze and then the truck started to horn.

BAM!

Iceland screamed as the truck hit him. Hong Kong couldn't believe what he saw. Iceland was covered in blood, the truck's front was covered in blood, the traffic light was sprayed with blood, even his pants were dyed red.

'This can't be happening!' Hong Kong only thought, starting to cry. Iceland didn't move and Mr Puffin was nowhere to be found. Hong Kong tried to open his eyes, and whipped his tears away to see something in this blinding heat. A haze stood in front of him, smiling. It started to talk as well.

"It's not a lie" it laughed, as if he was teasing him. 'This is definitely not happening, there is no way…' Hong Kong felt as if the world darkened away. Iceland was no more.

* * *

"ICELAND!" Hong Kong woke up in middle of the world meeting. What, it was just a dream after all? Thank God! Little did he know everyone was staring at him. What was their problem?

"Ahem, can we continue?" America and England raised an eyebrow (or, for England, a caterpillar) at Hong Kong, apparently in the middle of a speech together. "Yeah, sorry. You can continue your little speech and your love quarrels as usual." Hong Kong said, resulting England to start complaining about his colonies, and America didn't make things any better.

Hong Kong looked as his cell phone. August 14th, huh? He looked at the clock on the wall. It was around twelve.

He asked China if could leave early, he had promised to meet Iceland after the meeting and he wants to get them something to drink. Surprisingly, China said yes, but only if he promised to not fall asleep during the meetings again (aru). Hong Kong promised, not crossing his fingers again.

In half an hour, Iceland and he were standing outside again. They were talking about Norway and Denmark, about how all nations were gay and how it is Hungary's fault. Then Iceland started to whisper again.

_'This is getting really weird'_ Hong Kong thought to himself.

"But, you know, it's a little bit strange. I was dreaming about this during the world meeting and you said the exact same things in my dreams" He said, kind of joking about it. But he was feeling really worried. What if it happens…

"Come back, you annoying bird!"

_…again?_

He quickly grabbed Iceland's hand, stopping him from running. He looked him in the eyes. Ah, why did he look so stubborn?

"For today, let's go home." He said, holding his friend's hand and not letting go. "Fine" Iceland said, following Hong Kong. "Where are we going?" he asked, looking at the sky.

"To Japan's apartment, it's really cool there. I mean, in the temperature kind of way, too." He added, still holding his friend's hand. "You can let me go now, you know?" Iceland said, pulling his hand out of the grip Hong Kong had.

Some other countries were walking outside too. They saw Japan, Italy and Germany. Prussia and Hungary where out there too, even Switzerland was "enjoying" the heat. Everything went well so far, until Italy started to scream and point at the halyard above them. Soon Hungary was screaming too and even Germany started yelling.

Iceland stepped forward.

A few poles struck down from the sky, piercing through the small nations body. Iceland screamed again, Italy was crying and Prussia was calling 911. Hungary was hyperventilating and Switzerland was shocked, he froze. Hong Kong ran toward Iceland blinded by the heat and by his tears, seeing that haze of lies again. "It's not a dream" it laughed at him again. "NOO!" Hong Kong yelled, but everything went black again. Hong Kong looked at Iceland, who seemed to be smiling.

* * *

"ICELAND!" He woke up in the middle of the world meeting. Alright, something is going on here!

"Ahem, can we continue?" America and England said again. Hong Kong stood up, looking as if he was standing in front of the dying Iceland again. What is this?! What is this?!

"Chap, are you alright? You look as if you just saw a fairy getting killed!" England said, with a slightly worried tone. America laughed, saying: "he just dreamed about his friend during the world meeting, of course he's embarrassed!".

"Why don't you try to read the atmosphere for once?!"

"Don't tell me what I need to do, I'm a grown man!"

Hong Kong ran towards Iceland, and grabbed him by his sleeve. Norway stared at Hong Kong. "What do you think you're doing?" he said, glaring.

"I need to talk to him. It's important" He said, looking at his friend's older brother. Denmark nodded and started to whine about how friends sometimes need each other, and how he and "Norge" always talked to each other when they needed it. Norway finally told them they could leave after almost half an hour if it made Denmark shut up. They left the room.

"What is it?!" Iceland said, his voice having an annoyed tone in it. Hong Kong placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and sighed. He was so glad to see his friend alive again. He took a deep breath. "In my dream, you've been dying. Not just once, multiple times. I just need to check on you, okay?" Iceland nodded, though he seemed confused. "So, let's go somewhere save" and they went downstairs. They began to walk outside, Hong Kong holding Iceland's arms and Iceland keeping Mr Puffin close to him. They entered a restaurant, and ended up ordering some food. Once they sat at the table, Hong Kong looked at his phone. Still August 14th, now 12:32 in the afternoon. They had a good meal. They walked out of the restaurant, Hong Kong almost feeling save.

Then, the cook accidently throws his knife the wrong way and it pierces into Iceland's back. People screamed and yelled, the cook cried and yelled sorry. Hong Kong could only shed tears and see that damned heat haze again. Blinded by the heat, and everything went black again.

* * *

"ICELAND!" And it starts all over again.

This time Iceland fell of a cliff, and in the next loop Switzerland fired without seeing him.

How many times will this happen?!

_'It repeats. It's like a loop that never ends, and every time you die. I remember it's always around the same point of time, 12:33 or something. In one loop I told you I'd save you, but the stairs where slippery and you fell from the highest step, on the back of your head. I've smelled your blood way to many times. In another loop, I asked England for help, and begged Norway to save you too. They tried, really, but an explosion caused your death. Norway and England were crying, and I was crying also. But I think I've found the answer…'_

This time, Hong Kong said nothing about the loop. Iceland was chasing Mr Puffin again, and then…

Hong Kong ran and pushed Iceland aside, receiving a truck slamming into him as his blood sprayed everywhere. Iceland stood there, shocked, and started crying too. Hong Kong laid on the ground, smiling. The haze was standing there too, crying. "Too bad, look!" is what Hong Kong said. Iceland collapsed, and yelled: "**I** was supposed to-"

And everything went black, once again. A faint "no" was heard in the distance.

* * *

August 14th .

Iceland woke up in his bed, sitting up with his puffin on his shoulder. A single tear escaped his eyes. He told Mr Puffin: "It didn't work again" as he whipped away his tear and went to the world meeting, trying to save Hong Kong again.

What he and Hong Kong didn't know, was that there was another person stuck in this cursed loop, trying to save them both…

**"I hope they will be smiling next year too…"**

* * *

**It's not finished...don't worry. So, Hong Kong sacrifed himself to save Icey while Iceland was doing the same thing. Get it? Well, I have to admit it is confusing indeed. But I love this series so much, and I already tried doing this with Germany and Italy but I failed horribly. Oh well, I think they're more in character now and I didn't write everything from Germany/Hong Kong's perspective.**

**Who will be the unknown character? (Konoha, help me decide!) If you have a clue who it will be, leave it in your review.**

**And this is off topic, but it was my birthday yesterday on the 28th! But it was really boring and I was feeling under the weather all day so...heh heh...**

**Also, I got Jin's cd and Shidu and WanNyanPuu's dvd for Christmas! The songs sound even better on the cd then on youtube, the voices are clearer and louder and you can feel more emotion in the guitar play too. And I can play 5 pv's on my television (Apparently the Netherlands is in the same region as Japan) so that's amazing too.**

**Review if you'd like. Sorry if my English is incorrect, it's still a foreign language to me.**


End file.
